


Dirty Talk Behind The Stage

by aile_tui



Category: sesu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aile_tui/pseuds/aile_tui
Kudos: 6





	Dirty Talk Behind The Stage

Dirty Talk Behind The Stage  
——by 腿

录制正式开始前，全员在休息室都再一次检查设备。  
“钟大，过来帮我弄弄耳返线。”  
金俊勉今天的舞台服装是件火红色的短装外套，把他练了几个月的身形修饰的很好，禁欲而孤傲。同色系的红发被发蜡塑成两个恶魔一般的尖角，配上黑暗系妆容，整个人与平时干净利落的形象大相径庭。这样的造型给他造成的第一个不便，就是平时黏贴在耳返电线上的胶带，无法牢牢的附着在皮肤上，经常松脱。他想叫金钟大帮忙加几条胶带。  
他虽然叫的是金钟大，背过身去，他没看到吴世勋把金钟大拉住，自己迎了上去。  
那双手从衣服下摆往上伸入，顺着金俊勉的腰背攀沿而上，到达蝴蝶骨处又顺着脊窝下滑，像是在轻轻抚摸他的背。这双手张开，轻轻的捏了捏后背的肌肉，在给金俊勉放松。  
“钟大？”  
“哥，你的身体好烫，热吗？”  
“世勋？！怎么……”  
“哥穿的最少，怎么还会热呢？”  
吴世勋一脸坏笑，看着微微回头的金俊勉。  
“你……你帮我贴多几条胶带，后背有点汗，粘不牢……”  
金俊勉也不知道自己在虚什么，大概是吴世勋刚才那几下抚摸背部的动作，让他骨子一苏。  
“哥的身形真是我们里面最好看的了。”  
“是……是吗？”  
“嗯，前几天我就发现了。骑在我身上动的时候，腹肌已经很明显了……”  
“世勋！”  
金俊勉想转过身，吴世勋又扶着他的腰，控制了他的动作。  
成员们都在吴世勋背后的区域各自练习，吴世勋的身高挡着金俊勉，看起来就像是在认真整理金俊勉后背的耳返电线。没人想到，吴世勋的双手顺着腰间，往前游移，左右手五指张开，轻轻的拢在金俊勉的胸肌上。  
“哥，我就图你的肉体。”  
“世勋……会被看到的……”  
手指稍稍抓紧了胸肌，惹得金俊勉肌肉一紧，抓着吴世勋的小臂。  
“只是担心被看到，不是不喜欢我这样吧？”  
“就你嘴厉害。”  
“我的嘴多厉害，你最知道了。”  
“嘁……更知道你下面厉害……”  
金俊勉不甘示弱，右手往后抓了一下吴世勋的裤裆。两人都穿着皮裤，修身。  
“还是哥最懂我。”  
吴世勋手掌里已经填满金俊勉的腹肌，可他还嫌不够，手指慢慢使劲。  
“别太用力了……会留下印子的……等会上舞台会……会被看到。”  
“真不想让别人看到。”  
“这……这是工作。”  
“我知道。打歌结束后，哥就没有借口不让我在身上留下痕迹了。”  
吴世勋松了点手劲，金俊勉以为他们肌肤之亲结束了，可吴世勋突然掐高他的乳晕并用手指抠弄着乳头。纵使是男人，被碰到乳头还是异常敏感的一缩。  
“哥的手感越来越好了……”  
“你不是图我身体么，我身体练好了，你就更喜欢我……”  
“对，我更喜欢哥了。”  
“别……别弄了。”  
“真想马上脱掉哥的裤子，对着那面镜子上了你。让你也看看自己被干到高潮的样子。我不摸你前面，也不许你摸，我就只干你屁股。把你操的再也射不出来，操的后面都是我的精液，然后我再干你的嘴，看你咽下去……”  
两人身侧后方有一面大镜子，休息室里都有的。  
吴世勋有意而为之，金俊勉无法招架。  
“嗯……就我们两个人的时候……你可以……对着那面镜子上我。把我干的射精在那上面……”  
“还是哥想的周到。”  
“就你嘴甜。”  
“哥两张嘴，都甜。”  
“啊……！”  
吴世勋突然顶胯，重重的顶了一下金俊勉的臀部。这样的暗示不能更明显了。差点把金俊勉顶趴下去，只往前迈了一小步。吴世勋的手故意往前抓着金俊勉的胯间，才把人拉回来。  
“世勋，你硬了。”  
“就一点。哥也硬了吧？”  
“嗯……可是……你别弄了，快要开始录制了。”

“你们干嘛呢？说什么悄悄话？”  
金钟大凑过来，吴世勋用身体挡了挡金俊勉，头也没回。  
“在给俊勉哥贴胶带。”  
“胶带在我这里啊。”  
“你别理他们，谈情说爱呢。”  
边伯贤插了一嘴，朴灿烈附和着点头。  
吴世勋没理他们，把金俊勉的耳返线贴在脊柱窝内，一节节的摸下来，把金俊勉都摸化了。  
“好了，哥。”  
吴世勋把金俊勉扭过来看看，那人这下脸颊都红了，眼睛有些湿润，仿佛受了点委屈。  
“金俊勉，我今晚就干你。”  
“别等今晚，现在就先把你裤裆里那东西给我按下去。”  
金俊勉顶着小恶魔发型微微一笑，危险的诱惑。

舞台彩排时，金俊勉憋的浑身是汗，还要跳舞，耳返线又一次松脱了。这次他一定要让金钟大来弄，无视一旁眼神能烧出洞的吴世勋。


End file.
